Flyfern
by secretly.in.Slytherin
Summary: Post Mockingjay.  Gale moves on with his new life in District 2 but he isn't alone.  Finding refuge in a girl who also fought in the war.  Is this is replacement Katniss? Rated T for some language and some other stuff later on.
1. If You Only Knew

A year after it's over and I can still see her face clearly as she left me forever because of one stupid mistake. I don't think I would change anything I did that day though; we are all free of the old Capital. That's what we set out to do. I can't help who had to die to get this freedom.

The girl next to me shifts, her tiny hand gripping to my arm as if that was all she had that was holding her in this world; this pulls me from my thoughts. I can sense another one of her fits coming by the constant turning of her head, the way her foot travels up her leg, pushing down violently. A thin layer of sweat covers her body, plastering her red/brown hair to her pale face. That's when the blood chilling scream splits through the night air.

Her eyes fly open, the slate grey clouded with fear and panic; her arms pushing me away, crying out for them not to hurt her. Her nails dig into my skin but never have they drawn blood. Remain stoic I remind myself before engaging.

"Shh…shh…on one is here to hurt you," I whisper wrapping both arms around her a sad attempt at stopping the thrashing about. "I'm here. No one can hurt you while I'm here…remember?"

"Gale?" she questions but her words are still too panicked and breathing still coming in gasps like panting. She's got to calm down or she'll send herself into another state of unconsciousness. One more time and the doctors won't let her out again.

"Calm down," I whisper trying to keep my tone even not showing I'm worried for her. "Look at me. I'm not here to hurt you."

Taking this terrified creature's face in my hands I force her grey eyes to meet mine. The distress and fear vanish as she buries her head at the point where my neck meets the rest of my body. Her tears run down my bare skin and she is shaking whither it is cause by fear or the cold I don't know. I continue to hold her close allowing the heat from my body to transfer to hers which feels like a block of ice against my chest.

A year…that is how long I've know this girl. I met her about a week after the war ended as I saw her about the throw herself from the top of our building. I remember seeing her in District 13 though. She was and still is opinionated, defiant and one of the kindest most trusting people I know.

We spend most nights in each others arms because we know what it's like to see first hand how destructive our race really can be. Is her state worse than Katniss's…I'm not sure. All I know is that Katniss is strong…this timid girl that now lies shaking in my arms is the farthest thing from strong. Her once toned body has turned into nothing more than skin hanging from bone, sparkling eyes full of life are now blank and sunken in. She's a broken spirit. I've made it my own personal mission to bring her back.

After about an hour those soft lips meet my cheek, whispering nonsense words but at least I know she's back from whatever world she disappears into during these fits. I've got nightmares but nothing like this. She saw children burning to death while I was in the air, I don't blame her at all.

"Gale," she whispers. "Gale don't go."

"I'm here. You sleep, I'll keep you safe."

"Sleep brings it back, the images of the flesh melting off the bone, the cries of those who couldn't be helped. I don't want to see that."

I go ridged wondering if she'll blame me for the children's death. Obviously I've told her about the bombs being mine but as of now she's not held me responsible even though it was all me.

"Gale…it's not your fault."

I brush a stray stand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. She pale, so thin, so weak, so vulnerable yet she came to me. Big bad Gale who killed the little children; I don't know why she's not gotten mad at me about it yet. She's not Katniss I remind myself before gently kissing her forehead.

"Don't leave me, Soldier Hawthorne," she murmurs and I can tell she's worn herself out but not to a point where it knocked her out.

"Never," I answer. "Why did you come to my room that night?"

"You where screaming. I spent too many nights alone in the hospital scared out of my mind that the things I saw when I closed my eyes would come back. I wanted someone to tell me it wasn't there. I thought you might've wanted that too."

"Real or not real?" I question recalling the game we used to play with Peeta to get him to remember the truth.

"Not completely real. I did it for selfish reasons too; I didn't want to be alone anymore."

A single tear falls from the corner of her eye and I catch it on my finger, "I'm glad you came."

"So am I," she responds a tiny smile playing over her lips as more tears spill down her face.

I pull her close to me, allowing her to hide in my chest; we rock back and forth for the rest of the night. "I'll always be here dear Flyfern."


	2. Falling For You

My heels click on the floor of the only remaining building in District 2, everything else is pretty much gone although I've got to admit they've been doing a pretty good job to restore things; mainly it's just rubble though. I've got one mission and that is to deliver this…whatever it is…a black melted piece of what looks like used to be a train part, to the man I work for…Gale.

Even his name sends shivers up and down my spine. He's tall, muscular from days hunting, dark hair with dark eyes to match and that scar…a trophy of the war. I've only worked with him a little over a year but I know him better than anyone who's ever been in my life. I've memorized that far off look he gets when the wheels in his brain are turning, the way he often sits alone thinking of the girl he used to love and his cries in the night…I know those only too well from the many dark hours we spend together.

Pushing open the door I spot Gale looking out the window at the rubble that once was District 2, "You'll only make yourself more depressed by looking at that."

"Flyfern," Gale says turning to me with a smile.

"That's my name," I respond, failing at being funny. I hold out what I know he's really excited about. "What are you using all this stuff for anyway?"

"Military equipment," responds Gale, putting this piece of train or whatever it is in a pile with the rest of it.

"Are we planning another war?" I question.

Not now. Not right after we won the last one. Can't we lay off for a bit, let people rebuild, get back on their feet? I'm used to Gale's go get 'em attitude but I didn't think he would be so eager for another war this soon.

"No, no, don't worry," Gale responds, taking my hand between his. They are rough and callused from years of using them. He can see the wild panic in my eyes. I lost my entire family in the final battle.

Suddenly the screams come back and the smell of burning flesh fills my nose. I can see them all, the children on fire. My little sister was burned alive in the second round of bombs. My father tortured for information by The Capital and my mother killed by Peacekeepers; large holes blown into her body by the guns. I witnessed it all. The memories will never leave. With out knowing it I begin to shake, great convulsions wracking through me as I begin to whimper. A scream erupts from my lips.

"Calm, clam, it's not real, it's over," Gale whispers, his strong arms encasing me one hand stroking my hair. "You're safe here...with me."

Closing my eyes I let the familiar smells of Gale; apples, oranges and the smoke that will forever cling to all of us, fill my nostrils. I might not have been on the front line like Gale but I was close enough having broke away from my regiment. I just couldn't sit around and do nothing. We often find comfort in the others touch having experienced similar tragedy.

"Have they asked you to do anything else for the day?" questions Gale who has been wary of my mental state after I tried to pitch myself from the top of the building we are currently in. I think he thinks I shouldn't be left alone for long periods of time.

"Um…no, just help you with bringing in supplies," I respond still clinging to him.

"Stay here, today. I want to show you what I'm working on," he says leaving me so he can bring up an image on the computer.

I slowly walk over to him, resting my hand on his shoulder. Staring up at me is what looks like human sized snares. How can he even be thinking of this right now? We've just won and he's creating death traps. Have I misjudged Gale; the one person who I put all my trust in? All I can do is stare up at him, wide eyed, completely confused.

"You weren't supposed to see those," Gale says quickly switching to some other security thing he's been working on.

"What the hell was that before, Gale? Those death contraptions I wasn't supposed to see?" I demand, temper flaring a bit. This makes me question what else he's been keeping from me.

"Flyfern, that was a thought a long time ago; I didn't know if it was over," Gale attempts to explain to me.

"Why didn't you just tell me? What happened to no secrets?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"The only thing I've got to worry about is the fact the one person I actually trust isn't really as trustworthy as I thought."

I take off down the hallway somehow managing to get my heels off as I bound down the steps, hearing Gale hurrying after me. He catches up to me on the fourth floor, his arms wrapping around me, keeping me from going farther. My feeble attempts to beat his chest fail and eventually I just give up. What's the point, we both know I'm going to forgive him anyway. Without Gale I've got no one. With out Gale I'm not human.

"I only hid it from you because I didn't want you to panic, I swear." Gale says and I can detect no lie in his dark eyes.

Nodding I sigh, "I believe you but next time don't do that. I can take it no matter what it is." Gale nods leading me back towards the room I had run from.

For a long time we sit on the window seal, tracing visible scars on each others arms and other exposed bits of skin. Gale's are much more numerous than mine due to his whipping back in District 12. The one's that line my arms were caused by flying debris and the minimal amount of fire that licked at my left side. I turned out better than some. No skin grafting was required though I now have a large white burn running from my wrist to my shoulder.

"It's funny how scars work," Gale says absent mindedly as he runs the tip of his index finger up and down my largest scar. "Sometimes they remind us of a time we did something stupid other times they bring back memories of other people's stupidity. Yet at the end of the day they're just white lines and the skin of that scar is more perfect than the skin around it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you don't make much sense?" I question, running my fingers along the scar of Gale's neck causing the muscle underneath to twitch.

"A few times, maybe."

I laugh. It isn't a care free laugh of someone who's never been hurt before but it's a laugh none the less and it lights up Gale's eyes. He hasn't heard me laugh in a long while. I feel guilty being able to be happy when I know my family is dead and will never be able to feel again. This quiets me, pushing me back under the rock I very seldom come up from. Inside this pretend world I am safe, my emotions, those of happiness, locked tightly inside, sadness and guilt running wild throughout me.

"What are you thinking about?" questions Gale his lips on my ear.

"Does the guilt ever eat away at you?"

"Everyday, but you've got nothing to be guilty about."

"I sometimes get really happy and then the guilt swells up inside me, telling me I can't be happy because they'll never have that privilege again all those people who I killed…my family. It's like a monster inside trying to claw its way out and take the very last good thing I've got from me."

"What is this last good thing?"

"You," and then I do the unthinkable; I press my lips to Gale's.

His lips are rough but Gale's kiss is nothing but tender and passionate, his hand on my cheek the other intertwined in my hair. I keep my hands where they where, one Gale's neck the other caressing his cheek. I never meant to kiss Gale and after both of us pull away things will be awkward because that is how it always is when you kiss someone you're not supposed to. I stop; frightened by the pleasure I receive in this one kiss.

"Sorry, that was too forward of me," I mumble, looking towards the white floors, trembling slightly.

"Flyfern, you don't have to apologize." Gale places his lips over mine for a brief second before pulling back.

"You'd better get something done today or they won't let me stay up here anymore," I say moving back over to the computer.

Studying the new line of security meant to surround the different districts, and the enforcements used to make new buildings, I can tell Gale's been working on lots in the past year. I notice the security and weapons have more details put into it. He's an artist when it comes to creating these things. I only wish I was skilled like that. I can shoot a gun and hit a target smack in the middle but trying to design something or using a weapon I am not used to is disastrous. That's what I am…a disaster.


	3. Need You Now

I can still feel her lips on mine as I attempt to keep my mind on my work. The fact her fingers are running through my dark hair is not helping at all. Was our kiss a mistake? I sure as hell don't think it was but her thoughts are hard to read. Pulled so far from this world I never really can tell what runs through her head. This is frustrating to an extreme.

"I like your hair longer," Flyfern whispers in my ear.

For a second I have to close my eyes, breathing in the sent of her raspberry shampoo, cinnamon and wild flowers. It takes a great majority of my self control to not turn around and kiss her again. I don't want to push her though so I open my eyes and make a few unneeded tweaks to the security system.

"What are you thinking about Soldier Hawthorne?"

"Guess," I reply turning to face her, smirking.

"I don't know."

She looks so cute with her bottom lip stuck out, grey eyes wide, "You."

"What about? I can't really be that interesting that you spend large amounts of time thinking about me."

She hasn't a clue what she's really like. Brilliant and kind and vulnerable I feel the need to comfort her even if she's fine. This girl drives me crazy.

"About something," I answer not getting to the point for a reason.

"Gale, please tell me," Flyfern whines, giving me her pouty face.

"This," I respond covering her lips with mine drinking in her taste, trying to imprint this moment into my brain.

Flyfern pulls away looking confused, "Why did you do that? I told you I made a mistake kissing you the first time."

"No mistake, Flyfern. Not doing it would have been a mistake."

"You don't really like me like that."

She steps away from me, looking out the window. Why did I have to go and screw things up? I should have let her do it again if she wanted to but I've forced her. Now I've probably lost her for a while. She's so sensitive and naïve, I took advantage of this. God I'm an idiot.

**Later that night**

She doesn't come next door to my room like normal but I can hear the whimpers and cries in the night and it pains me. Stopping my pacing for a second I let my fist connect with the wall; ignoring the pain. I know it's not that bad. I feel sick but no matter what I do I can still hear the screams; it makes me ill. A sweet, innocent girl like Flyfern, not even seventeen yet should not have to bear that kind of mental and emotional pain. She's so young.

"Gale!" I hear her cry out and it's all I can do not to tear through the wall. She needs me…wants me there.

Hurrying out of my room I barge into hers, knowing she never locks the door. I enter to a scared girl with tears streaming down her face, knees pulled up to her chest. There is such a fear in those beautiful eyes. I should have insisted on staying but she's so headstrong.

"Gale," she whispers, arms reaching out for me, she sounds surprised that I'm here.

"I'm never leaving you again," I reply pulling her frail body close to me, her head collapsing onto my chest arms wrapping around me.

"Please don't. I had the most terrible dream. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Why would she want to? Flyfern is angry at me but so frightened of the images in the night she just needed someone by morning she'll have kicked me out. She doesn't really need me. So conceited of you Gale Hawthorne to even think she needs you my conscience jeers.

"You. They took you away from me. I didn't know what to do. I was so lost, Gale," Flyfern starts to cry again.

"They can't do that. I'm not leaving you. I'm here…you'll be alright."

Taking a shaky breath she turns to me, her lips meeting mine. She's shaking badly but this kiss is just as good as the first. Her hands find their way to my hair, holding me to her. I didn't make a mistake. She knows how she feels and it isn't just friends. Flyfern loves me just like I love her.

I cradle her as she falls in and out of sleep. Each time she finds some part of my skin to kiss before whispering nonsense then falling back into unconsciousness. I refuse to fall asleep, worrying I might miss a time she awakens. I recall something Flyfern told me a while back…_We are the only one's that actually understand…the only one's who know how to take the pain from the other. We need each other, Soldier Hawthorne. _She was beyond correct. She takes my pain away from me and I take hers but in the end we just remain in pain. I suppose if you've lived through something like the war there is never any real way to escape the pain. Yet, if you find someone who is really willing to take on this pain you can find happiness.

"Yes," I whisper to the sleeping girl in my arms. "I'm aware I make no sense."


End file.
